


What happens next will change everything

by ningloreth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/pseuds/ningloreth
Summary: Draco's been given his reward, but neither he nor Voldemort knows that Hermione's on a mission. In a moment, Draco and Hermione will be alone together. And whatever happens next will change everything...
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: round 12 2020





	What happens next will change everything

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, basically, Emma's beautiful dress, which -- I think -- is from _Beauty and the Beast_ , and one of Tom's Draco!expressions, which, as always, is full of subtle, conflicting, emotions. The background is stitched together from several photographs, but the courtyard on the right is part of [Juliet's house in Verona](https://travelboulevard.be/verona-juliet/), and the roses may be growing on that very balcony...


End file.
